A Vampire's Love
by Black Gargie
Summary: This is a shounenai AU fic of the Genzo Team being in a modern world living a modern life. And guess who's the vampire and who's in love with who? Not telling! Read it for yourselves! Muaks!


A/N: Hello, everyone. I just suddenly got a small urge to write a yaoi between Hakkai and Goku. They make a really cute couple now, don't they?

Disclaimer: I do not own Genzomaden Saiyuki and the characters, although I do want to earn Hakkai! Muaks~

                                                                        A VAMPIRE'S LOVE

            "Sorry for calling you to meet at such a weird place, but there's something I wanna tell you."

            "Yes? What is it about?"

            Two figures could be seen at the school backyard, and judging by the difference of the clothes, they were obviously a teacher and a student.

            "I…I dunno how to say this to you, sensei but…I…I have a crush on you…Can we be together?"

            The teacher stared back at the student with a quite surprised look on his face for a while, then blushed, smiled and said, "Actually…I have a crush on you too! I'd love to be your boyfriend!"

            Son Goku felt so happy and elated. His courage hadn't gone to waste. They both were actually interested in each other! Goku was so happy that he couldn't control himself. He squealed, "Ho…Honto?! Great! Then…this means we're a couple, aren't we? Would you walk me home from school later?"

            "Calm down," Cho Hakkai said, his usual smiley face blushing. "We've plenty ahead of us."

            The white cat Hakryu on his shoulder mewed in agreement.

            Goku didn't think that they would actually be interested in each other. He had always considered himself to be a normal, five-by-five kind of guy, and he had never expected himself to be a gay at that. But ever since he went into Senior High and met Cho Hakkai, his P.E. teacher who always carried his Persian white cat Hakryu on his shoulder, it was love at first sight. He was so happy about his fortune that he laid a little too backwards and was in the verge of falling into the school pond. He felt his body falling and falling, too late for him to regain balance and in the verge of making a fool of himself in front of Hakkai…

            "Goku-san, be careful!"

            He felt his hand being grabbed and his body lunging forward. He blushed terribly when he realized that he was in Hakkai's embrace. His heart pumped harder and harder as he felt Hakkai's heartbeat close to his. A feeling of bliss crossed his heart and a sudden urge came to his protruding fangs.

            That's what worried him. When he felt himself being hugged like that, he had a sudden urge to suck his blood. The urge was so overwhelming that he found himself baring his fangs and getting closer and closer to Hakkai's jugular. He was unable to suppress it. He could hear Hakryu hissing at him but his urge was stronger than his will. He opened his mouth wide and was ready to bite…

            "A-re! Sunimase, Goku! I should stop hugging you now!"

            Goku was struck back to his senses when Hakkai tore himself away from him. Hakkai widened his eyes when he saw that Goku was actually drooling, his blood-hunger pangs rudely interrupted.

            "Annou…Are…Are you hungry or something?" Hakkai asked, curious.

            "No, no, no! Not at all, really!" Goku denied immediately and tried to change the topic. He felt so lucky that he didn't bite him or things would be even worse. Although being torn away from such a blissful hug was quite a disappointing thing to happen.

            Needless to say, when he told this to his guardian Genjo Sanzo, he was furious.

            "You actually bit your sensei's neck??"

            "Well, no. Just an urge to do so…" Goku replied awkwardly.

            "That's exactly the problem, you bakasaru!" Sanzo growled, hitting his famous holy fan on Goku's head, making him shout in pain. "If the people ever were to find out that we adopted a vampire, it would be a terrible, terrible thing to happen!"

            Yup, Son Goku is actually a vampire. But he was not your average vampire. He's an evolved one, which means that through time, he was part of a batch of modern vampires able to conduct an almost human life. He could eat normal food just like everyone else, hang around with people without that deathly look that screams "I'm a vampire" type of face (even if he does have a bite of that person, they won't really notice that he's sucking their blood), and he's are not afraid of either the sun or the cross. The only thing is that he has to drink blood from the blood bag once a day, and Sanzo, who works in a hospital as a doctor, could easily get them. Convenient, isn't it?

            "Be more careful next time, will you?" Sanzo said.

            "Itai…I will, alright? Sheesh!" Goku promised grudgingly, rubbing his head. "But why do I suddenly have the urge to suck his blood? Why is the urge so strong?"

            "I guess you'll find out sooner or later anyway," Sanzo replied. "When Gojyo and I adopted you, we never really expected that you would actually be the offspring of a vampire. And when we did find out, Gojyo and I had to do a very thorough research about you. Modern vampires would have the urge to suck the blood of the person we love, and it's probably due to the chemistry of that person due to the fact that his heart has loved you back."

            "Honto? No wonder…his blood does smell tempting, and his heart was beating for me…" Goku replied dreamily with that hungry look on his face.

            "But," Sanzo said sternly, "if you were to suck his blood and in order to do that he has to know your true identity, will he, a normal human, be able to stand being with you?"

            Goku was speechless at first. That thought never exactly occurred to him and he didn't know what to think.       

            "It may be a little cruel for you to take it, but this is reality. I have no interest in finding out how you actually can become a gay—being the vampire and the bakasaru you are—but we do wish for your happiness. If this tragedy really happens, I'm afraid that you would be hurt by this, and I don't want you to come bawling about it to me when that happens." Sanzo said nonchalantly before going back to sipping his tea. 

            "You can be so heartless sometimes, you know that?" Gojyo, who was listening to everything at his side of the table, complained. "And you call yourself a parent."

            "You were the one wanting to adopt," Sanzo replied, sipping his tea. "Yet you didn't bother to give the child a background check. Serves you right that you have to do more parenting work than I do."

            "Oh yeah?" Gojyo said as he wrapped his arms around his blonde lover. "But you have to do more work in relieving me of my stress after a long day's parenting work. Waddaya say tonight we…?"

            "Hands off, you errokappa," Sanzo said, aiming the fan onto his redhead husband. Needless to say, a loud squabble could be heard as the blonde and the redhead moved out of Goku's sight. Well, actually Gojyo was doing all the squabbling.

            Guess that's where Goku got his gayness from.

            Goku, who was left alone, began to contemplate Sanzo's words. His guardian was right. What if Hakkai does find out about his identity? Normal people would freak out if they find out that their spouse is actually a vampire. What would be his reaction if he were to find out that he was a blood-sucking vampire? He would most likely to call him a freak and reject him straight away! He didn't want that to happen! He loved Hakkai too much to let him go now! He had to be careful in the future from now on.

            The next morning, as he caught sight of him with his Persian cat Hakryu and greeted him good morning, he was able to forget about the disturbing thought in his mind. All he could think of right now was that they were officially a pair and that they were going to spend the rest of their days together. He thought that as long as he doesn't go sucking his blood, his secret would not be found. 'That's not so hard to do. I have will power, right? I can hang on. I…'

            Unfortunately, when he caught sight of Hakkai's jugular and the blood that pumped through the vein in his neck, he began to drool again. His mind kept having the thought of how Hakkai's blood would taste like. He was so engrossed with his blood-hunger that he was oblivious to the staring eyes around him. Only when the strict warning of Genjo Sanzo came into his mind was he able to knock himself out of his senses. He realized that he wasn't strong-willed as he thought he was and that people were actually whispering and giving him those stares.

            Goku blushed, feeling bad about himself. He almost gave himself away. He wiped off the drool from the corner of his lips, feeling utterly embarrassed. Just when he thought nothing was going to get any better, he felt Hakkai's hand secretly holding his. He was shocked. What was that for? Does he know? Is he…?

            "What's wrong, Hakkai sensei? Doushite…?"

            "No matter what the people say, just ignore them. I'll be around. Don't you worry," Hakkai replied, his fringe blown by the autumn wind. He looked so gallant that Goku actually forgot about his blood-hunger pang for a while there. He turned to him and said, "Besides, you've got attitude, and you should stay that way. That's what I liked about you in the first place."

            Goku couldn't help feeling touched. He smiled sweetly and said, "Arigato, Hakkai sensei. You're a great guy."

            "Just call me Hakkai when we're alone," Hakkai said through his smiley face. "No need to be so formal all the time."

            Though the urge was suppressed for a while, it came back fiercer than ever later during the day. He couldn't help drooling at the thought of having the taste of his blood in his lips. He remembered people rumouring that the one-eyed P.E. sensei lost his right eye due to a serious car accident and the thought of his bleeding eye made him even hungrier. How could he help it? He's a vampire, and as Sanzo said, it's a vampire's main instincts to suck the blood of someone he or she loves. 

            'No,' he thought to himself while getting dressed up for P.E. class. 'I must hang on! I cannot let him know that I'm a vampire and lose him. I must hang on!'

            Accidentally, he forgot that he was still holding his mechanical pencil and he raised it so high that it actually aimed Hakkai's face, who was standing right behind him and was about to spend a little romantic 'quality time' with him (well, that certainly killed the mood). Hakryu was shocked by the sudden 'attack' that for the first time, Goku actually saw him got off his master's shoulder. Goku apologized profusely and asked if he could help.

            "Daijobu," Hakkai said, holding his cheek. "It's perfectly OK. I'm just…"

            Hakkai's words were stopped short when he realized that the sharp tip of the mechanical pencil pierced his skin and cut his face. Goku stared at the crimson red blood flowing down his cheek and onto the floor. Hakkai realized that he was staring at his face and quickly said, "It's OK. Just a small cut. I'll just go to the sick room and…"

            Again, his words trailed off when Goku reached out and wrapped his arms around him, licking the trickling blood off his face. He was so ecstatic that he didn't realize he was doing it and that Hakkai was too dumbstruck at that gesture to respond to it. When Goku's blood-hunger was soothed a little by that taste of blood, then he realized what a stupid thing he had done. He quickly covered up his actions by offering to take him to the sick room and disinfect the wound or something but he just went there alone without a word.

            Goku was getting worried. How would he ever explain what he had just done? He was so consumed by the urge that he forgot everything else as the blood came invitingly in front of him. As soon as he reached the sick room, he saw Hakkai a-OK and all, a gauze and plaster applied on his wounded cheek. He walked up to him sheepishly.

            "Daijobu deska, Hakkai sensei?"

            "Hait, daijobu. It's no biggie, really," Hakkai said.

            "Well, it's getting dark and class had just ended," Goku said as he drew the curtains open. "Shall we walk home from school or…?"

            Quite by a sudden, Hakkai rushed over and hastily pulled the curtains back to a close. Goku was shocked at his sudden burst of anger. He called out to him but he turned around towards the sick room door voicelessly.

            "Ha…Hakkai sensei…?"

            "Gomenasai, Goku-san," he replied. "I want to go home alone today."

            Goku's worries just doubled. 'Why did he do that?' she thought. 'It must be that incident when I licked his wound…Sanzo was right. If I were to carry on like this, he'll know that I'm a vampire sooner or later…then he'll leave me…'

            That's when he had made his decision. He told his horrified guardians that he would never ever drink blood again for as long as he lived.

            "Nani?? Are you trying to kill yourself, Goku?! I will not allow it!" Gojyo said worriedly.

            "Don't worry, I'll be fine," Goku said determinedly. "I can still live by human food. Nothing to worry about."

            "But blood is a very important ingredient for your survival! You can't just…Sanzo, say something to him!"

            "I will not engage in the bakasaru's own affairs. If he wants to kill himself, so be it," Sanzo replied without a care in his tone. "Besides, it'll save me the hassle of stealing those blood bags for this little youkai."

            Though Gojyo ranted and raved and warned that he would die if he doesn't drink blood, he was indignant. As long as he eats like everyone else, he could still survive. If he stopped drinking blood, he might be able to overcome the urge of blood and lose interest in blood altogether, and then he won't be interested in Hakkai's blood either.

            The first day was pretty OK, but once he reached the 3rd day, his body became entirely weak. He couldn't pay attention to his classes and he kept having the urge to fall over and sleep. He couldn't even move as actively as he used to during P.E. Everyone was quite shocked as he was the jock of the class and nothing can tire this little bakasaru. He was getting weaker and weaker by the minute and if he doesn't start consuming blood, he might die, just like what Gojyo said.

            "Hey, Goku-san," Goku struck out of his dizzy spell to see Hakkai at his desk. "What's wrong with you? You don't seem very alive these few days and you are way behind everyone else in P.E. class. Your other subject teachers have talking about you being inattentive in class. Daijobu deska? If it's about the last time, I'm…"

            Goku began to drool uncontrollably when he saw Hakkai's jugular brandished right in front of his eyes. Could it be the side effects of stopping the blood consumption? He had to hang on. He can't afford to lose Hakkai right now! Before he started making a drooling fool out of himself, he quickly stood up and said, "Daijobu, daijobu! I pretty fine, really. How's about today we go home after school? We missed out…"

            His words stopped short. He felt dizzy all over and was in the verge of falling into a deep, dark pit. Before he knew it, he was already on the solid floor unconscious. Hakkai was shocked. He quickly carried him to the sick room where the doctor told him that he was experiencing a slight lack of blood spell and that he'll be OK within a few hours of rest. 

            When Goku woke up and heard bits and pieces of the doctor saying about his lack of blood, the only thing in his mind was that he had to get blood and he needed it quick. Ignoring Hakkai's words and his smiling face, he bared his fangs and bore them deep onto his jugular. He didn't care about anything anymore. The only thing he wanted to do was just suck his blood and satisfy his blood-hunger pang…

            "Goku! Wake up!!"

            Goku finally came back to reality. He saw Hakkai staring at her in disbelief and the two bite marks on his jugular. He was horrified. What has he done?! He wasn't supposed to do this, and yet he just did! He sucked his sensei's blood! Now he was going to know! He knew he couldn't lie to him anymore.

            "Goku, what did you…?"

            "Gomene, Hakkai," Goku finally blurted out. "Maybe you don't believe me but…actually…I'm a vampire!! My foster father said that vampires have a certain urge to suck the blood of the person he or she loves…and I was afraid that if you found out about my secret, you'll leave me…I like you a lot and I don't want to lose you…So…I've been hanging for a very, very long time now…"

             Slowly, he got off the bed despite Hakkai's protests of not moving before fully recovering. He said "Gomenasai" and ran out of the sick room and out of the school compound. He was sure that once Hakkai knew his secret, he'll hate him and he'll never be able to be with him ever again. Suddenly, he felt the dizzy spell coming back to him again. He shouldn't have run off immediately after waking up. He was about to fall again, just like the time in class…

            "You bakasaru! You shouldn't be walking immediately after waking up! Sit down now, that's a good boy."

            Goku didn't expect this to happen. He didn't think that Hakkai would actually come after him. Before he knew it, Hakkai was showing his bare jugular to him and exclaimed, "If you want my blood, you can suck it anytime you want!"

            "Why? Why are you so kind to me?" Goku asked, turning his head and trying to keep his eyes away from his tempting jugular. "I like you a lot, but it's because I'm a vampire, I cannot be with you. You're a human…sooner or later I'll suck you dry…I want to be with you, but in my condition, I can't…"

            "Don't worry. It's a full moon tonight, so you can suck as much as you want."

            "Huh?"

            "Actually, I haven't been very honest to you," Hakkai said, his body right under the brightly lit moon. He tried to adjust his eyes to the light and when he opened them, he saw that Hakkai's ears have actually grown longer and higher above his head, like a pair of wolf's ears. Hakryu, who was perched onto Hakkai's shoulder, had changed from the Persian white cat he was into a white dragon the colour of the whitest snow and wings that spread openly on his back. Hakkai said sheepishly, "To tell you the truth, I'm actually a werewolf and my 'cat' here is actually a dragon."

            "Nani?! A…A werewolf?! You gotta be kidding me!" Goku exclaimed, playing with his ears and Hakryu. "Are these for real??"

             "They're as real as can be," he replied. "Like you, I come from a family of evolved werewolves. If we're ever under the moonlight, our ears and tail would show, and we stay sane, not like the olden days when they go around killing cattle. Hakryu is a family pet of mine, and I've used the ancestral cloaking spell to disguise him in front of everyone's eyes. Like me, the spell will reveal his true form under the moonlight."

            Hakkai's words were proven right. As soon as the moon hid behind the clouds, his ears shrank back to normal and Hakryu turned back into his cat form.

            "We werewolves have a very high capacity of blood, so…if you wanna have a meal, you can call me anytime. Besides, you're a vampire and I'm a werewolf. We're from the same supernatural world. Don't you think we're a perfect couple?"

            Goku didn't know what to say. He had never thought that Hakkai would be under the same world as he was, only evolved. He had always thought that he was human just like everybody else, but it looks like this was a small world after all. No wonder he didn't want to walk with him home from school that day—it was because he himself was afraid to let him see his real identity. Now that they have nothing to hide, they could be together forever. And that means he won't need to suppress his urge any more.

            "So…does that mean I can get to suck your blood until my heart's content? You won't dry up, will you?"

            "Now you're scaring me," Hakkai replied.

            The two lovebirds laughed heartily and, after Goku had his fill, walked together back home under the bright full moon's light. 

A/N: Isn't that sweet? An out-of-this-world couple no one has ever seen! Takes a little similarity from the movie 'Underworld' though, although I haven't watched the movie yet.


End file.
